una storia che parte da Milano a Konoha
by Rieiolanthe
Summary: Update chap5. Mereka saling berpandangan.Memandang satu sama lain. Terhisap dalam pesona kedua bola mata mereka/Perasaan yang bagai melengkapi sebuah slide kosong didiri mereka/maaf update lama/RnR? don't like don't read!/HIATUS/
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC (perhaps), typo, dsb.**

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

* * *

Pagi hari di Konoha, para penduduk memulai aktivitasnya masing-masing. Berangkat bekerja, pergi ke pasar, menyapu halaman, dan masih banyak lagi kegiatan yang dilakukan para penduduk itu. Orang-orang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. Ada yang berjalan seraya bercakap-cakap di _handphone_-nya, ada yang sibuk bersiul, sibuk bergumam, dan ada juga yang berlari karena takut terlambat datang ke tempat yang dituju. Di jalanan itu tak nampak para siswa berseragam, di stasiun pun begitu. Tentu saja, karena mereka sedang berlibur, untuk satu bulan ke depan.

Di taman belakang yang berada di sebuah rumah bertingkat dua bergaya minimalis ini, tengah duduk dua orang gadis. Yang satu adalah seorang gadis berambut merah muda, dan yang satunya berambut pirang. Mereka tengah bercakap-cakap sembari ditemani dengan dua cangkir _Milktea_ hangat di tambah beberapa buah _cupcake_ dan _pannettone_[1].

"Ah, sudah libur lagi. Kau ada rencana pergi?" tanya si gadis berambut pirang.

"Tidak tahu_. Kaa-san_ sibuk dengan butiknya. Lagipula aku tak ada rencana untuk liburan ini," jawab gadis berambut merah muda.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku pergi ke Milan? Ayolah, aku tak ingin sendirian ke sana," ucap gadis berambut pirang itu seraya menatap gadis berambut merah muda yang berada di depannya dengan wajah memohon.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu terdiam sebentar, "Untuk apa ke Milan?"

"Yang jelas untuk liburan. Lagi pula aku ke sana untuk bertemu Sai dan menemui Kakekku. Kau kan tahu, Sakura."

"Bagaimana ya? Aku…"

"Ayolah, demi temanmu ini. Si cantik Yamanaka Ino," ucapnya sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

'Tapi—"

"Ayolah, mau ya? Lagi pula kau kan ingin mencari buku klasik, nah, kata Sai di sana banyak sekali perpustakaan yang menyimpan buku klasik."

Sakura terdiam, memikirkan tawaran yang menggiurkan itu. "Berapa lama di Milan?"

"Ya, hanya sekitar dua minggu. Bagaimana?"

Sakura menghela napas, "Baiklah, tapi aku akan meminta izin _Kaa-san_ku. Aku tak berjanji Ino."

Gadis berambut pirang yang bernama Ino itu tersenyum senang. Setidaknya ia tak akan sendirian di sana, karena Sai mungkin akan sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

.

.

* * *

**Bandara Malpensa**

Sakura dan Ino duduk tenang disebuah bangku panjang, orang-orang berlalu-lalang keluar masuk Bandara. Sakura tengah membaca sebuah buku klasik sedangkan Ino tengah memainkan Nitendo DS-nya.

Tak berapa lama Sakura menutup bukunya, merapatkan mantelnya, di Milan memang tengah musim dingin, Ino pun kelihatannya telah selesai dengan kegiatan memainkan DS-nya. Ia sekarang malah tengah melirik ke sana-kemari mencari sosok bernama Sai—kekasihnya, seorang lelaki berkulit pucat, bola matanya berwarna _onyx_, dan berambut hitam lurus pendek. Ino melirik jam tangannya.

"Dasar, katanya dia akan menjemput kita dan tak akan telat satu menit pun. Tapi sekarang, sudah telat sepuluh menit dan Sai masih belum datang juga." gerutu Ino.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, "Sudahlah, Ino. Mungkin Sai terjebak macet atau dia ada urusan mendadak yang tak bisa dia tinggal."

Ino menatap Sakura sembari mengernyitkan alisnya, "Hah... menyebalkan!"

Sakura tersenyum lagi, lalu membuka kembali bukunya itu.

"_Ciao_[2]!" sebuah suara berat membuat Sakura dan Ino mendongakkan kepalanya, di depannya berdiri seorang lelaki bertubuh jangkung dengan rambut hitam cepaknya yang agak klimis, Sai.

Ino langsung berdiri dari duduknya, "Sai, kau ini. Aku dan Sakura bosan menunggu tahu." cecar Ino.

Lelaki bernama Sai itu hanya tersenyum seperti biasa, "_Mi dispiace_[3], Ino, Sakura. Tadi aku dipanggil dosen. Jadi aku agak telat datangnya."

Sakura hanya tersenyum menanggapi sementara Ino menggumam-gumam tak jelas.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke mobilku!" ajak Sai.

Sakura, Ino, dan Sai pergi menuju tempat parkir. Sai menyeret dua koper milik Sakura dan Ino. Ino terus saja bergumam tak jelas sepanjang peralatan parkir, sementara Sai hanya tersenyum di sebelahnya. Sakura berjalan di belakang mereka dan agak jauh. Sakura memerhatikan tingkah sepasang kekasih itu, sesekali ia terkikik geli. Tanpa ia sadari ia menabrak seseorang.

**BRUK!**

Sakura jatuh, ia menutup matanya. Terasa sakit di bagian pantatnya, rupanya ia terjatuh dengan posisi pantat menyentuh tanah. "Aduh.." rintihnya. Sakura membuka matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, ditatapnya seorang lelaki tampan yang mengulurkan tangannya. Sakura ragu-ragu menyambut uluran tangan itu. Ditariknya tangan Sakura. Sakura pun bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"_Mi dispiace, _aku tak sengaja." Sakura membungkukkan badannya. Ia lupa kalau ia sekarang berada di Milan. Lelaki yang ditabrak Sakura itu hanya terdiam. Sakura memberanikan diri menatap laki-laki yang berada di depannya. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah, sepasang mata _onyx_ gelap yang tajam dan indah. Lalu dipadu dengan rambutnya yang berwarna biru kehitaman yang mencuat ke belakang, kulitnya yang putih, garis rahang yang tegas. Benar-benar tampan.

Lelaki tampan itu membuka mulutnya, "Lain kali berhati-hatilah." membuat lamunan Sakura buyar. Sakura tersenyum salah tingkah. Ia lalu meminta maaf kembali sembari membungkukkan badannya sebelum meninggalkan lelaki tampan yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Lelaki itu memerhatikan Sakura sampai Sakura menghilang si sudut mata _onyx-_nya. Saat ia akan melangkah lagi, ekor matanya menangkap suatu benda yang berkilau. Lelaki itu membungkukkan badannya dan mengambil benda tersebut yang rupanya adalah sebuah gelang.

* * *

.

.

Sakura sudah sampai di depan sebuah mobil Ford, tempat Ino dan Sai berada.

"Sakura... kau ini! Kupikir kau diculik? Tiba-tiba saja menghilang," ucap Ino geram.

Sakura tersenyum, "Maaf, Ino. Tadi aku tak sengaja menabrak orang."

"Benarkah?" tanya Ino dengan nada khawatir, "kau tak apa-apa, kan?" tambahnya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku tak apa-apa."

"Ayolah, kalian ingin mengobrol di sini sampai sore?" tanya Sai yang sudah berada di pintu belakang mobil bagian kanan dan membukanya. Sakura dan Ino berpandangan sejenak, lalu menghampiri Sai.

"Tentu tidak!" ucap Ino sembari masuk ke dalam mobil diikuti Sakura di belakangnya. Setelah mereka berdua masuk, Sai menutup pintu mobilnya dan melangkah ke pintu depan mobil bagian kiri, lalu masuk, dan segera menghidupkan mobilnya. Mobil milik Sai pun melaju meninggalkan Bandara Malpensa.

Sakura menatap ke arah luar jendela. Milan. Kota yang sibuk dengan kabut tebal sepanjang hari. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang dan lalu lintas yang padat. Serta merupakan tempat dua klub besar di dunia, Inter Milan dan AC Milan. Itulah gambaran kota Milan menurut gambaran Sakura. Saat pertama kali ia menjejakkan kaki di tanah Negara Italia itu, ia merasa agak takut. Soalnya seperti kata Sai, orang-orang Milan terkesan angkuh dan sombong.

Mobil milik Sai berhenti di depan gedung apartemen. Mereka bertiga keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen itu. Apartemen yang tidak terlalu mewah, cukup sederhana malah tapi terlihat elegan. Sakura dan Ino mendapat kamar no.103 yang berada di lantai dua apartemen itu. Sakura, Ino, dan Sai menaiki tangga menuju kamar dua gadis dari Konoha itu.

Mereka bertiga tiba di depan pintu kamar yang bertuliskan 103. Mereka pun masuk. Kamarnya cukup luas, dengan dua kamar, ruang tamu, dapur, dan satu kamar mandi. Dindingnya bercat warna krem dipadu dengan gambar bunga-bungaan arah vertikal. Dan dindingnya sudah dihiasi beberapa foto kota sudut Italia. Sai meletakkan koper milik Sakura dan Ino.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Sai semabari tersenyum.

"Hm…cantik!" ucap Ino dan Sakura bersamaan sembari tersenyum.

"Baguslah jika kalian suka. Istirahatlah, kalian pasti capek. Aku pergi." Ucap Sai sembari keluar dari kamar 103. Ino dan Sakura memang lelah, akhirnya mereka berdua malah tertidur di sofa panjang.

* * *

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah café bernama Florarossa. Seorang lelaki berambut biru kehitaman yang mencuat kebelakang, bermata _onyx_, tengah duduk di meja yang berada di sudut ruangan yang menghadap jendela. Tampak seorang _cameriere_[4] menghampiri lelaki tampan itu.

"_Buon pomeriggio, signore. C'è che vogliono dominare il messaggio_[5]?" tanya _cameriere_ itu sembari menyerahkan sebuah menu pada lelaki tampan itu. Lelaki tampan itu membuka-buka buku menu. Setelah tahu apa yang ingin ia pesan. Ia pun menutup kembali buku menu itu.

"_Ho ordinato una tazza di cappuccino_[6]_._" jawabnya.

_Cameriere _itu segera mencatat pesanan si lelaki tampan itu. "Baiklah tuan, tunggu selama 5 menit. Dan pesanan tuan akan diantar. _congratulazioni Mi scusi e godere_[7]_._" Ucapnya seraya pergi.

Lelaki tampan itu, memandang kembali keluar jendela. Seakan teringat sesuatu ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan benda. Ditatapnya sebuah gelang perak yang indah. Di wajahnya tersunggingkan senyum simpul. "Gadis bermata emerald yang menarik dan… _bello_[8]"

* * *

**Per essere continuato.**

* * *

**[1] pannettone = **semacam kue khas Milan, Italia, yang biasa disediakan dan disantap pada Natal, dan merupakan salah satu lambang kota Milan. Dibuat dari adonan yang lembut dan setengah matang yang berisi permen dan kismis.

**[2] Ciao = **halo!

**[3] Mi dispiace = **Maaf

**[4] cameriere = **pelayan

**[5] Buon pomeriggio, signore. C'è che vogliono dominare il messaggio = **Selamat sore, Tuan. Adakah yang ingin tuan pesan?

**[6] Ho ordinato una tazza di cappuccino = **Saya pesan secangkir Cappucino.

**[7] congratulazioni Mi scusi e godere = **Permisi dan selamat menikmati

**[8] bello = **cantik.

* * *

Hallo.. Bertemu lagi dengan saya Rie… Hehe... ini fict kedua saya..

Oh ya… maaf ni kalau bahasa Italynya agak aneh.. hohoho…

R N R... Please?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciao a tutti ..****  
****incontrare di nuovo Rie ...****  
**

**E 'il momento di rispondere a una revisione :**

**pick-a-doo : grazie senpai udah nyempetin baca sama ngereview fict ini. Iya emang ada typonya pas Rie baca lagi. Hehehe…grazie udah kasih tahu, Rie akan berusaha memperkecil typo yang ada.. hahaha….**

**Grazie.. R n R lagi ya?**

**Uchiha Kazuma : haha… grazie senpai udah nyempetin baca sama ngereview fict ini. Ya ini udah update. R n R lagi ya?**

**Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover : grazie udah nyempetin baca sama ngereview fict ini. Haha..iya gak di delete kok! Sasuke ketemu Sakura? Baca aja.. R n R again?**

**Cherryblossom0406 : iya udah update kok! grazie udah nyempetin baca sama ngereview fict ini. Hehe… R n R again?**

**4ntk4-ch4n : grazie… iya ini dah update.. salam kenal juga ya ^^. Grazie juga udah nyempetin baca sama ngereview fict ini. R n R lagi?**

**

* * *

**

**Langsung saja…**

**Disclaimer : Che certamente non appartiene a Rie. Naruto e tutti i personaggi appartengono a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**una storia che parte da Milano a Konoha entah mengapa Rie yang bikin.**

**Warning : OOC mungkin, OC, alur yang agak cepat, dan semacamnya.**

**

* * *

****-chapter 2-**

**

* * *

**

Sakura tengah berjalan di Via Montepelano jalan yang sangat terkenal akan toko-toko adibusana. Seperti toko-toko Giorgio Armani, Dolce & Gabbana, Prada, dan John Richmond. Di sebelah sepanjang jalan di sisi kiri dan kanan berdiri toko-toko yang saling berimpitan, orang-orang yang berjalan keluar masuk toko. Ada yang menenteng beberapa tas belanjaan, ada pula yang sekedar melihat-lihat.

Sakura tengah asyik memerhatikan toko-toko yang berjejer di pinggir jalanan sehingga ia tidak terlalu memerhatikan dengan baik jalan dan ditabrak (?) seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Tabrakannya cukup keras, Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan dan memebentur jalanan. Sakura merasa ada tangan yang membantunya berdiri tegak. Sakura mendongak, matanya agak melebar menatap lelaki yang memiliki mata onyx gelap dan tajam yang mempesona, rambut biru kehitaman yang mencuat kebelakang, garis rahangnya yang tegas, dan lekukan-lekukan tampan yang membingkai wajahnya, ia mengenakan mantel hitam, dilehernya terlilit syal berwarna abu-abu sehingga menambah kesan tampan padanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengamati Sakura dari atas ke bawah.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Tidak. Aku tak apa-apa," sahutnya cepat. Sakura bergegas untuk pergi, tapi ketika ia akan bergegas, ia merasakan sakit pada pergelangan kakinya.

"Aduh..."

Lelaki tampan itu menyadarinya. Ia menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura tak jatuh tersungkur ke depan.

"Kakimu terkilir?" tanyanya.

Sakura menoleh, "Ehm...tidak apa. Sungguh!"

Lelaki tampan itu mengangkat alisnya sebelah, "Hn. Aku yakin kakimu terkilir."

Sakura menghela napas, memang sakit tapi Sakura tak ingin merepotkan, "Aku tak apa-apa."

"Aku yang menabrakmu, jadi aku harus memastikan kau tak apa-apa."

"Ta-tapi..."

Sebelum Sakura meneruskan kata-katanya lengannya ditarik paksa oleh lelaki tampan itu. Sakura hanya dapat pasrah saja dan menahan sakut di pergelangan kakinya.

.

* * *

Sampailah mereka berdua di sebuah kedai kopi yang bernama Luna Rossa. Tebaran wewangian aroma kopi segera menyambut indera penciuman mereka, saat mereka masuk ke dalamnya. Disana terdapat deretan kursi-meja rotan dengan pernak-pernik kopinya yang ditata sedemikian rupa, cat dindingnya yang berwarna cokelat muda di padu dengan warna nilla, sebelah sisi kiri-kanan pintu masuk terdapat dua buah karung goni dengan biji kopi murni di dalamnya, dan di luarnya di pajang sebuah Vesva klasik berwarna merah menambah indahnya kedai tersebut.

Lelaki tampan itu mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke arah jendela besar. Dan lelaki tampan itu duduk di kursi yang berada di depannya.

Terlihat seorang pria berumur sekitar 29-30 an, berperawakan tinggi dan besar, bola matanya berwarna cokelat, dan rambutnya cokelat ikal menghampiri meja mereka.

"_Buon pomeriggio! Sasuke e chi è questa bella donna?_[10]" ucapnya.

"_Buon pomeriggio, anche lo zio Ludo!_[11]" sahut lelaki tampan yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"_Il tuo ragazzo?_[12]" tanyanya sembari mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Bukan, zio[13] Ludo. Ia tertabrak olehku dan kakinya terkilir, jadi aku membawanya kemari. Zio Ludo dapat mengobatinya, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

Pria bernama Ludo itu mengangguk, dan mulutnya membentuk huruf O, "Tentu, tentu."

Ludo membungkuk dan memegang pergelangan kaki Sakura. Di tekannya. Sakura meringis. Lalu Ludo berdiri kembali dan menatap Sakura.

"Sakit?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Lalu Ludo permisi pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk mengambil perban dan semacamnya.

"Namamu?" tanya suara bariton milik Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke, "Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Hn. Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh...kau orang Konoha juga?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk. Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, "Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Hanya saja aku lupa di mana."

"Di bandara. Saat itu kau menabrakku," jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada datarnya.

"Oh iya, aku pernah menabrakmu. Kemarin. Tapi-" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, "Sebelum itu. Aku pernah melihatmu, tapi bukan di Bandara."

"Hn. Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Ya, mungkin hanya perasaanku," Sakura tersenyum ke arah Sasuke, "Maaf ya saat di Bandara kemarin, aku tak sengaja."

"Hn. Tak apa. Kita impas," ucapnya.

Sakura mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

Tak berapa lama Ludo datang dengan membawa perban dan lainnya. Ia berjongkok. Dikompresinya pergelangan kaki Sakura. Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya.

Setelah serasa cukup dikompres, Ludo melilitkan perban ke pergelangan kaki Sakura.

"Selesai," ucapnya sambil berdiri.

"Grazie..err..."

"Ludo."

"Si, Signor[14] Ludo. Grazie Signor Ludo," ucap Sakura sembari tersenyum.

Ludo tersenyum, "Tak usah memanggilku Signor. Zio saja."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Nah, aku harus meninggalkan kalian dulu," ucap Ludo sembari bergegas, lalu ia berbalik, "Kalian tak pesan apa-apa?"

"Nanti saja," jawab Sasuke datar.

Ludo hanya tersenyum lalu melangkah pergi lagi.

Drrt...Drrt...Drrt...

Handphone Sakura bergetar, di layar ponsel tertera nama Ino. Sakura mengangkatnya.

"SAKURA...KAU ADA DI MANA?" teriak suara Ino dari seberang sana.

Sakura menjauhkan hp-nya dari telinganya sedikit, lalu mendekatkannya lagi, "Err..aku ada di kedai kopi Luna Rossa, di dekat jalan Via Montepelano."

"Aku dan Sai akan kesana segera. Tunggu dan jangan kabur lagi seperti tadi." ucapnya geram. KLIK.. pembicaraan via ponsel itu terputus.

Sakura menyimpan kembali hp-nya ke dalam saku jasnya.

Tak berapa lama, Ino dan Sai datang.

Ino segera mengomeli Sakura, Sakura hanya diam saja, sesekali ia tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Ino.

"Lho! Sasuke, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sai yang baru menyadari Sasuke ada di sana.

"Hn. Aku tadi tak sengaja menabrak temanmu ini," jawabnya.

"Oh.." Sai manggut-manggut.

"Hay, Sasuke. Aku Ino kekasihnya Sai," ucap Ino sembari menjulurkan tangannya. Sasuke pun bersalaman dengan Ino.

"Sasuke," Sasuke melirik ke arah jam tangannya, "Aku harus pergi. Duluan ya."

Sai, Ino dan Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas pergi.

Sementara itu, siang hari Sai, Ino dan Sakura di habiskan di kedai ini sembari di temani 3 cangkir Caffè latte.

.

.

* * *

Menyeruput kopi di waktu senggang mampu mengusir penat di kepala. Tebaran aroma wewangian kopi yang tersaji hangat menjadikan minuman berwarna hitam pekat ini membawa kenikmatan tersendiri apalagi jika diminum pada musim dingin ini. Tebaran aroma Arabica, Robusta, dan Liberica memiliki karakter rasa berbeda dan wanginya. Begitu pula yang dilakukan oleh lelaki yang mempunyai wajah yang rupawan, kulitnya putih bersih, matanya berwarna onyx dan tajam, garis rahangnya tegas, tapi selalu memasang wajah yang dingin. Ia duduk di depan perapian sembari di temani secangkir kopi hitam dan Laptop.

Drrt...Drrt...Drrt...

Handphone-nya bergetar, sebuah e-mail masuk tertera di layarnya.

**From : .it**

**To : .it**

**Subject : ...**

**Sasuke-kun, aku baru saja kembali dari Korea. Hari ini aku sedang berada di Rumah Signora Lucy.**

**Aku pasti akan datang dalam pembuatan proyek film itu. Tunggu ya. ^^**

Diwajah Sasuke nama lelaki tampan ini tersunggingkan senyuman. Ia pun kembali menyesap kopi hitamnya. Hatinya sedang senang. Tentu saja karena tak berapa lama lagi ia akan bertemu dengan Hinata. Sudah 1 bulan ia tak bertemu dengannya. Rasa rindu menjalari tubuhnya.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan bertemu dengannya," ucapnya sembari tersenyum sumringah.

.

.

* * *

**Per essere continuato.**

**

* * *

[10] Buon pomeriggio! Sasuke e chi è questa bella donna? = Selamat siang! Sasuke dan siapa wanita cantik ini?**

**[11] Buon pomeriggio, anche lo zio Ludo! = Selamat siang, Paman Ludo!**

**[12] Il tuo ragazzo? = Kekasihmu?**

**[13] Zio = paman**

**[14] Signor = tuan.**

**

* * *

**

waduh... ni fict nambah aneh ceritanya...

pendek ya? tenang aja chap selanjutnya panjang kok!

udah gitu feel-nya juga gak kerasa! Rie bodoh! =_='a

hehehe...

ada yang bisa kasih tahu Rie bashing chara itu apa?

please...

**Minta Reviewnya ya... kalau sempet..**

**ok...Arrivederci alla prossima storia.**

**RnR?  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : ****Che certamente non appartiene a Rie. Naruto e tutti i personaggi appartengono a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Una storia che parte da Milano a Konoha © Rievectha Herbst**

**Warning : OOC, alur cepat, typo dan jenis-jenisnya.**

**

* * *

**

**-chapter 3-**

**

* * *

**

Langit Milan di pagi ini mendung. Udara dingin terasa menusuk sumsum tulang. Entahlah sepertinya hari ini akan turun hujan. Haruskah di pagi ini? pikir Sakura. Ia menghela napas, bukan karena ia tak suka hujan. Ia sangat menyukai hujan, karena hujan dapat membuat sedikit masalahnya hilang ikut bersama jatuhnya cairan bening dari sang langit. Hanya saja hari ini entah mengapa ia kurang bersemangat jika hujan turun. Di tambah lagi Ino tak ada menemaninya. Ino pagi-pagi sekali pergi ke tempat Kakeknya yang berada di Roma. Tempat di mana Colloseum berada. Sakura menghela napas kembali, ia ingin sekali bertemu Ibunya. Rindu tawanya, masakannya, juga omelannya. Ia tersenyum sendiri, membayangkan reaksi Ibunya yang kaget saat ia mengagetkannya.

Ternyata aku tak bisa terlalau lama jika tak bertemu Kaa-san. batinnya.

Suara bel membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Ia segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

Di sana, berdiri seorang wanita yang agak tua. Ia tersenyum, "Sakura, apa aku mengganggumu?"

Sakura tersenyum, "Tentu saja tidak."

Wanita tua itu tersenyum, "Ini, ada panettone untukmu," sembari menyodorkan kotak yang tadi masih berada di pangkuan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sakura menerimanya sembari tersenyum, "grazie, Signoria Katthleen. Aku memang agak lapar."

Wanita tua bernama Katthleen itu tersenyum, "makanlah, dan jangan lupa untuk memakannya dengan ditemani minuman panas yang manis atau anggur yang manis," ucapnya sebelum pergi.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

Signoria Katthleen tadi adalah tetangganya. Seorang wanita yang ramah dan baik hati. Ia seperti mengingatkan Sakura pada sosok neneknya yang telah tiada.

Sakura masuk kembali ke dalam kamar apartemennya. Segera ia buka kotak itu, dan segera ia taruh panettone di atas piring.

Ehm…aroma manis segera menyambut indera penciuman Sakura. Setelah itu, Sakura menuang segelas spumante.

Sakura duduk manis di kursi, ia segera memotong panettone yang berbentuk kubah dan tingginya biasanya sekitar 30 cm itu. Setelah itu, ia menggigitnya. Panettone yang dimakannya terasa lembut karena terbuat dari adonan yang lembut dan setengah matang. Permen dan kismis segera menyambut lidahnya saat ia menggigit bagian tengahnya. Karena memang panettone ini isinya permen dan kismis. Sakura tampak menikmatinya, terlihat dari ia memakannya dengan agak lambat.

.

.

* * *

Sementara itu, di sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar tapi terlihat mewah. Sasuke duduk di kursi yang berada di balkon yang menghadap ke arah halaman belakang rumah. Di pinggir kursi tersebut terdapat sebuah meja yang bentuknya bulat. Di atasnya terdapat secangkir kopi hitam yang pahit dan sepiring roti isi selai.

Tampaknya makanan dan minuman itu sama sekali belum disentuhnya. Memang belum.

Sasuke menarik napas, semalam ia mendapat mimpi buruk. Mimpi yang tak ingin lagi ia ingat, karena hanya akan menyisakan rasa sakit pada kepala dan dadanya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Di pagi yang dingin ini, Sasuke hanya mengenakan kaos yang tidak tebal, padahal udara kian dingin dan menusuk. Sasuke masih memejamkan matanya. Rasanya lelah sekali, semalaman ia tak dapat tidur karena mimpi itu.

Tiba-tiba badannya terasa hangat. Di bukanya kedua kelopak matanya. Terlihat selimut menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan didepannya berdiri seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo yang panjang, dan mempunyai bola mata berwarna lavender. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Udara kan dingin," ucapnya, "lagipula mengapa hanya memakai kaos saja? Tipis lagi."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul mendengar omelan gadis itu, "Hn. Tak apa Hinata. Aku sudah terbiasa."

Gadis bernama Hinata itu hanya menghela napas. Ia sudah tahu jika Sasuke memang agak aneh.

"Kau bangun pagi? Tumben," ucap Sasuke, dari suaranya terdengar mengejek.

"Tentu saja, masa aku harus bangun siang terus? Apalagi sebentar lagi aku akan bertunangan dan menikah tentunya," ucap Hinata agak kesal.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Hn. Aku tahu. Kau sedang mencoba berlatih untuk menjadi istri yang baik kan? Dengan mencoba bangun pagi tentunya."

Pipi Hinata bersemu merah, ia segera mencubit lengan Sasuke dan sukses membuat Sasuke merintih kesakitan.

"Kau ini," ucapnya kesal sembari mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang kini mulai memerah karena cubitan itu.

"Salahmu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hinata, sudah kubilang berkali-kali. Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel itu," gerutu Sasuke, "geli aku mendengarnya."

Hinata tertawa, "Iya, iya. Aku hanya menggoda nii-san saja kok!"

"Kemana Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"N-Na-Naruto-kun masih tidur di kamarnya," sahut Hinata yang tiba-tiba tergagap.

"Hn. Dasar pemalas. Bangunkan dia!" perintah Sasuke.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini tengah memakan roti isi selai tomatnya.

Semalam memang Hinata datang. Itu merupakan kejutan bagi Sasuke. Karena ia pikir, Hinata akan datang keesokan harinya, sehari sebelum mereka akan mengerjakan proyek pembuatan film pendek untuk tugas kelompoknya. Senang? Tentu saja Sasuke senang dapat bertemu dengan Hinata, sudah 1 bulan ia tak bertemu dengannya. Dengan sepupunya jauhnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Saat itu Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata beberapa saat untuk melepas rindu.

Hinata tak datang sendiri, rupanya ia datang dengan sorang lelaki berambut jabrik berwarna blonde, dan memiliki bola mata yang indah dan menyejukkan, warna sky blue, lelaki itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Sahabat pertama yang dimilikinya.

Rupanya Hinata membawa lagi kejutan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi bagi Sasuke. Ia akan bertunangan 3 minggu ke depan. Sungguh merupakan kejutan yang sempat membuat matanya terbelalak. Terlebih lagi ia tak menyangka. Bagaimana mungkin mereka dapat bertunangan dengan begitu mudahnya? Karena keluarga Hyuuga itu –pihak dari Hinata- sangat overprotective terhadap Hinata. Apalagi kakaknya Hinata yang bernama Hyuuga Neji, dia amat sangat overprotective terhadap Hinata. Apalagi Sasuke tahu bagaimana sikap Neji pada Naruto saat tahu bahwa adik Neji yang sangat disayanginya ternyata sudah berpacaran lama dengan Naruto.

Hey, Sasuke tak dapat membayangkannya, ia tahu Naruto merupakan tipe pejuang keras, tidak mudah menyerah. Meskipun Naruto dan Hinata telah berpacaran lama, dari SMP mungkin, tapi mendapat restu untuk bertunangan secepat itu. Benar-benar kejutan. Ia tentu saja ikut berbahagia atas pertunangan Naruto dan Hinata yang akan dilangsungkan 3 minggu ke depan. Sebagai sahabat Naruto sekaligus sepupu jauh Hinata, ia bahagia.

Sasuke kembali membentuk sudut bibirnya melengkung ke atas, mengingat kejadian semalam dan membayangkan reaksi Neji dan keluarga Hyuga saat Hinata dan Naruto meminta untuk bertunangan.

"Woi teme! Kau sudah gila ya? Senyam-senyum sendiri," ucap suara cempreng yang sudah ia kenal pemilkinya, Naruto, yang tiba-tiba mucul di hadapannya.

Sasuke memasang muka datarnya lagi, "Hn. Kau yang gila dobe."

Naruto duduk di kursi yang berada di sebelah Sasuke.

"Milan. Di sini dingin sekali. Kau betah sekali disini," ucap Naruto, "Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya? Kudengar ia sedang di London."

Sasuke tak melirik Naruto, ia menatap lurus ke depan, "Baik-baik saja."

Naruto hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.

Suasana menjadi sunyi. Tak ada yang membuka suara. Sampai suara handphone milik Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan benda itu ke telinganya.

Sebuah suara feminim menyambutnya di seberang sana. Menanyakan keadaannya dan mengungkapkan kerinduannya.

.

.

* * *

Orang-orang berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Karena hujan turun begitu lebatnya. Sakura berdiri di halte, suasana di halte pun ramai karena banyak yang berteduh di sana. Sakura menyesal karena ia tak membawa payung. Padahal sebelum ia pergi ke perpustakaan yang berada di pusat kota, ia berniat akan membawa payung. Tetapi ia kembali menyimpannya, sehingga ia tak jadi membawa payung tersebut. Dan akhirnya seperti ini. Menunggu di halte.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya. Orang-orang kini mulai memadati halte, Sakura kembali memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan yang kini basah karena hujan.

Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesuatu berwarna merah. Dan semakin mendekat. Nampak seseorang berambut merah berlari-lari menuju halte tempat dimana kini ia sedang berteduh.

Orang berambut merah itu ternyata seorang lelaki. Sakura terbelalak kaget dan menahan napasnya sejenak, saat lelaki berambut merah itu berdiri di pinggirnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesak di dadanya. Rasanya sulit bernapas. Rasa rindu, sayang, marah dan benci menjalari tubuhnya. Membuat bibir dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Enatahlah Sakura juga tidak tahu mengapa ia seperti itu.

"_stai bene?_[1]" tanya sebuah suara bening yang berasal dari sebelahnya. Dari seorang lelaki berambut merah.

Tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar, suaranya. Mulut Sakura terkatup rapat. Rasanya sulit mengelurkan suaranya. Seperti ada yang mengganjal di kerongkongannya.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menjadi khawatir.

"_stai bene?_" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan nada khawatir.

Sakura masih tetap tak menjawab, tapi tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat.

Lelaki berambut merah itu semakin cemas, ragu ia membuka jaket yang dikenakannya. Lelaki berambut merah itu mengulurkan kedua tangannya yang memegang jaket, bermaksud untuk menyampirkannya pada bahu Sakura yang bergetar. Sedikit lagi ia akan menyampirkan jaket itu, tetapi…

"TIDAK!" Sakura berteriak, ia mundur beberapa langkah dan memandang lelaki berambut merah itu dengan tatapan tajam. Mukanya pucat sekali. "Jangan mendekat," suaranya bergetar.

Tetapi lelaki berambut merah itu seakan tak mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia semakin mendekat. Sakura mundur lagi selangkah.

"HENTIKAN! Kubilang JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Sakura kembali berteriak.

Dan orang-orang yang berada di halte itu menatap Sakura dengan pandangan bingung. Tak ada yang mau mencegah lelaki berambut merah itu berhenti mendekat pada Sakura, seakan ini merupakan sebuah tontonan yang sangat menarik di tengah hujan deras.

Sakura mundur lagi, ia kembali berteriak menyuruh lelaki berambut merah itu berhenti. Sampai seorang lelaki menghentikan langkah lelaki berambut merah itu yang kini jatuh tersungkur dengan sudut bibirnya mengerluarkan darah. Tentu saja karena lelaki itu langsung memukul lelaki berambut merah itu.

Lelaki yang berhasil menghentikan lelaki berambut merah itu membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak kaget. "K-kau…"

.

.

* * *

**Per essere continuato.**

**

* * *

**

**[1] stai bene?**=**kau tak apa-apa?**

* * *

balasan Review buat yang gak login:

**Sakura Haruno 1995:**

grazie ya...

haha...iya..iya... emang gak keliatan...

ehm... ni Review yang chap 1, kn?

hhohho... ok... RnR di nuovo?

**4ntk4-ch4n:**

halo...

haha...Sasu cuma sepupu jauh Hina kok!

iya...ini dah update...

siipp...lihat aja nanti endingnya... SasuSaku mungkin...? +ditimpuk+

ok...grazie udah nyempetin RnR fict Rie yang aneh...

RnR di nuovo?

**yang lainnya dah di PM.**

**thank's to:**

**Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover, ZaRukoSiiStoicAlone, Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat, Sakura Haruno 1995, 4ntk4-ch4n, CheZaHana-chan.**

**

* * *

**

A/N:

hahaha...phuih..akhirnya bisa update...

maaf telat...

hehe... gimana? gimana? tambah gaje kah?

Rie bingung pas ngetik ini...

berhari-hari Rie pikirin ini... wuah...mentok di tengah jalan...jadi kayak gini...

pfufh...maaf deh kalau aneh... Rie usahain chap depan lebih gimana gitu...

typo, eyd? kalau ada yang salah kasih tahu ya...

yang pasti Rie minta REVIEWnya...

hehehe...

RnR?

**Ci vediamo a fino alla prossima storia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : ****Che certamente non appartiene a Rie. Naruto e tutti i personaggi appartengono a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Una storia che parte da Milano a Konoha**

**Warning : OOC, alur cepat, typo dan jenis-jenisnya.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter : 4**

**

* * *

**

.

Bingung.

Ini yang tengah dirasakan oleh lelaki yang memilki rambut berwarna merah dan bermata hazel. Beberapa detik yang lalu ia benar-benar tak sadar dan bingung dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Padahal sebenarnya maksud ia baik, hanya ingin menyampirkan jaket pada seorang gadis berambut merah muda, karena kelihatannya ia kedinginan, tubuhnya gemetar.

Maka dari itu, ia bermaksud memberikan jaketnya supaya gadis itu tidak kedinginan. Tapi saat ia akan menyampirkan jaketnya, gadis itu terlihat ketakutan. Apakah ia salah?

"_Stai bene?_" tanyanya.

Ia merasa harus menolong gadis itu, jadi tanpa sadar ia terus mendekati gadis itu, ia tak mendengar teriakan gadis itu untuk menyuruhnya berhenti.

Tubuhnya bergerak tanpa kehendaknya. Sungguh aneh, padahal ia belum mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya.

Sampai sebuah pukulan yang mendarat di wajahnya membuat langkahnya terhenti dan membuat ia tersadar. Ia jatuh tersungkur, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah, rasa nyeri segera merambat di sudut bibirnya. Lalu ia mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"K-Kau…"

Ia dapat mendengar suara gadis itu, terdengar agak lega. Ia lalu mendongak, menatap seseorang yang telah memukulnya, orang itu adalah sesosok lelaki berambut hitam pendek dengan kulit pucat, bermata onyx. Ia mengenal orang itu, ya orang itu adalah temannya.

"Sai," ucapnya.

Lelaki bernama Sai itu mengulurkan tangannya, membantunya untuk berdiri.

"_Grazie_,"

"_Mi dispiace_, aku terpakasa memukulmu," ucap Sai dengan rasa bersalah.

Lelaki berambut merah bernama Akasuna no Sasori itu tersenyum, lalu menepuk bahu Sai, "Tak apa, Sai. Berkat pukulanmu aku tersadar. Jika karena bukan pukulanmu mungkin nona ini akan ketakutan dan pingsan," ucapnya.

Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"_Mi dispiace_. Kupikir kau kedinginan. Aku hanya bermaksud meminjamkan jaketku supaya kau tak kedinginan. Tapi sepertinya kau ketakutan melihatku, maaf."

Gadis berambut merah muda itu hanya menatap Sasori tajam.

"Sakura, kau tak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sai sembari menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda bernama Sakura itu.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Jangan khawatir, Sakura. Sasori ini temanku. Ia tak bermaksud jahat," ucap Sai sembari tersenyum seperti biasa, "Dan kenalkan, namanya Akasuna no Sasori. Sasori ini Haruno Sakura, sahabat Ino."

Sasori tersenyum ramah, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura hanya diam tak bergeming. Sasori menarik kembali tangannya dengan agak kecewa, ia tersenyum simpul.

"Sepertinya _sorellina_[1] ini masih takut padaku, Sai," ucapnya pada Sai, lalu ia melirik jam tangannya, "Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sai, aku pergi. Dan Sakura –senang berjumpa denganmu."

Sasori pergi sembari melambaikan tangannya kepada Sai dan Sakura.

.

.

.

Setelah Sasori hilang dari pandangan mereka berdua, Sai menoleh pada Sakura yang masih terdiam. Wajah Sakura pucat.

"Ayo kuantar pulang! Kau terlihat pucat," ucap Sai menatap Sakura khawatir. Ia mengkhawatirkan sahabat kekasihnya itu. Ia sudah menganggap Sakura sebagai adiknya.

"A –Aku tak apa-apa, Sai," sahut Sakura dengan suara parau.

Lalu mereka menaiki mobil milik Sai yang terparkir di depan halte.

Sampai di depan apartemen.

Sakura turun dari mobil milik Sai. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih sebelum Sai pergi.

Sakura melangkah masuk dengan langkah gontai. Tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan _Signora _Katthleen. _Signora _Katthleen yang melihat wajah pucatnya Sakura, segera memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan. Dari nada suaranya ia terlihat khawatir. Sakura tersenyum lemah, ia terlihat lelah.

"Benarkah kau baik-baik saja?"

"_Si_[2]_, Signora _Katthleen. Aku baik-baik saja."

_Signora _Katthleen mendesah, "Baiklah, tapi jika kau perlu bantuan. Datang saja padaku. Dan jangan lupa untuk meminum obat, untuk berjaga-jaga supaya kau tidak jatuh sakit."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia jadi teringat dengan Baa-channya. Mirip sekali dengan _Signora _Katthleen.

"_Grazie. _Sakura ke kamar, ya," ucapnya sembari berjalan menaiki tangga.

_Signora _Katthleen menatap punggung Sakura dengan khawatir sampai Sakura hilang dari pandangannya.

"Haah… kuharap dia baik-baik saja."

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali Sai datang menjemput Sakura untuk pergi ke Rosasco. Ino juga malam-malam sudah menelepon Sakura. Katanya hari ini ia akan langsung ke Rosasco dari Roma.

Sekarang ini Sakura tengah berada di dalam mobil yang dikemudikan oleh Sai. Ia tampak menikmati pemandangan yang disuguhkan sepanjang perjalanan menuju Rosasco.

Tampak Matahari menyembul keluar dari balik awan. Udara segar di pagi hari segera menyambut Sakura, karena kaca jendela mobilnya sengaja Sakura buka untuk menghirup aroma pagi hari.

.

.

Rosasco adalah kota yang terletak di wilayah Lomellina, Pavia dekat Milan dan merupakan sebuah kota kecil yang di kelilingi sawah-sawah yang luas dengan tanaman padi yang berubah-ubah warnanya seiring dengan perubahan musim. Di musim panas berwarna hijau, di musim semi dan gugur berwarna merah kekuningan dan di musim dingin berwarna kuning kering.

Kota ini berada di timur pegunungan Monte Rosa dan utara kota Milan.

Meskipun kecil, Rosasco adalah kota yang indah. Sakura sempat terpukau saat ia sampai di Rosasco, dan melihat pemandangan yang disuguhkan kota Rosasco.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya saat mobil melaju perlahan di jalanan. Rupanya kota ini hanya memiliki sebuah kantor balai kota, sebuah bank, sebuah toko obat, sebuah puskesmas, sebuah kedai kopi, dua buah toko makanan, sebuah rumah makan, sebuah toko penjual Koran, sebuah toko pakaian, sebuah toko perawatan rambut dan sebuah bangunan kuburan kota.

Meski kota kecil, Rosasco memilki 2 gereja yang salah satunya yang terbesar menjadi gereja bagi paroki yakni San Valentino. Selain itu, Rosasco memiliki sebuah kapel yang terletak di dalam tempat penguburan kota yang digunakan untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir kepada jenazah di dalam peti sebelum ditutup dan dibawa menuju gereja utama.

Sakura dan Sai sampai di depan rumah. Rumah yang sejenis dengan rumah gandeng seperti kebanyakan rumah-rumah di bagian utara Italia. Bangunan itu cukup luas, ada taman depan rumah, sebuah kebun sayur, dan beberapa tanaman buah-buahan yang berada di kedua sisi jalan yang menuju garasi rumah di seberang bangunan rumah.

.

.

Sai yang pertama melangkah masuk ke halaman rumah sebelum mencapai pintu utama, Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sai mengetuk pintu itu.

Terbukalah pintu berwarna cokelat itu, disana telah berdiri sesosok gadis manis berambut indigo panjang, bermata lavender.

"Sai, kau datang terlambat," suaranya terdengar lembut. Sepertinya ia adalah gadis yang lemah lembut.

Sai tersenyum, "Benar, tapi pengambilan gambarnya belum, kan? Bukankah mulai pada pukul 1 siang? Ini baru pukul 11.30 menit," ucap Sai sembari melirik jam tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum, "_Si_, masuklah!"

Sai masuk kedalam rumah diikuti Sakura dibelakangnya.

Di dalam rumah rumah tersebut. Tepatnya di ruang tamu, telah duduk 4 orang di sofa panjang berwarna hitam.

Ino segera beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sai lalu memeluknya sesaat. Lalu ia tersenyum mendapati sahabatnya berada di belakang Sai dan memeluknya juga. Setelah Ino melepas pelukannya, Sakura kini jadi dapat melihat siapa saja yang berada di ruang tamu itu.

Ada lelaki berambut spike berwarna blonde, dan bola matanya berwarna sky blue. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya lagi dan mendapati seseorang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya saat di bandara 2 hari yang lalu, Sasuke. Dan saat Sakura menoleh kea rah pinggir Sasuke, Sakura agak tercekat napasnya mendapati Sasori yang tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Kita bertemu lagi ya, _sorelina_," ucap Sasori terlihat senang.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sesaat. Sementara itu Sasuke hanya diam saja.

"Kau mengenalnya, Sasori?" tanya lelaki berambut blonde dengan suara yang terbilang keras.

"_Si_, kemarin aku bertemu dengannya. Tak sengaja. Tapi ia takut padaku," sahut Sasori dengan nada terdengar kecewa.

Lelaki berambut blonde itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura.

Ia nyengir ke arah Sakura, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Hey, Sakura-chan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

Ragu Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, membalas uluran tangan Naruto dan menyebutkan namanya.

"Sasuke, kau sudah mengenal Sakura?" tanya Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto lalu mengangguk. Naruto hanya menggumam 'O' saja.

"Sakura-chan, kenalkan, ini Hinata-chan," ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum manis pada Sakura. Sakura balas tersenyum.

"Nah, sudah kenal semuanya, kan? Kalau begitu, Sakura. Kau bereskan saja barangmu ke kamar. Ayo, aku dan Hinata akan mengantarmu," ucap Ino sembari menarik lengan Sakura, diikuti Hinata di belakangnya.

Mereka bertiga pun pergi ke kamar.

.

.

.

* * *

Pukul 1 siang, kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah taman. Pengambilan gambar ini memang latarnya di sebuah taman. Yang menjadi modelnya adalah Hinata. Naruto bertanggung jawab sebagai cameramen, Sai bertanggung jawab menjadi sutradara, Sasori dan Sasuke membantu Hinata.

Sebenarnya film pendek ini untuk tugas kelompok Sai dan Sasuke saja. Tetapi karena kekurangan personil, maka Sai meminta bantuan pada sahabat-sahabatnya. Hinata, Naruto dan Sasori.

Tampak Ino dan Sakura duduk di bangku taman. Ino di sini ikut membantu mereka menjadi make-up artis.

Sakura kini malah tengah asyik menatap beberapa orang anak kecil yang tengah bermain. Sesekali ia tersenyum geli melihat tingkah anak-anak itu.

Jumlah penduduk Rosasco hanya sekitar 700 orang. Kebanyakan orang-orang lanjut usia dan sisanya segelintir anak muda. Masyarakat Rosasco adalah gambaran masyarakat pedesaan khas bagian utara Italia. Penduduk Rosasco dipanggil dengan sebutan _Rosaschesi_.

Hampir semua Rosaschesi saling mengenal satu sama lain. Tadi saja saat Sakura dan yang lainnya dalam perjalanan menuju taman. Orang-orang saling menyapa dengan ramah, juga mereka melihat para orang lanjut usia tengah berkumpul di teras rumah. Karena para Rosaschesi lanjut usia memang sering berkumpul seperti itu, berkumpul di teras rumah di salah seorang dari mereka entah untuk berbincang atau minum kopi bersama. Anak-anak mudanya kebanyakan berkumpul di bar atau bangku-bangku taman yang disediakan di lapangan dekat geraja utama, seperti yang Sakura lihat sekarang ini.

Ia jadi teringat pada Konohamaru, sepupunya.

"Sakura, kau sedang melihat apa?" tanya Ino.

"Ehm...melihat anak-anak bermain, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sakura, lalu menoleh ke arah Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa," ucap Ino.

Lalu mereka kembali terdiam. Kini yang sedang main adalah Sasori, ia tengah memainkan biola, biola itu mengalun lantunan melodi indah, tetapi menyayat hati. Alunan melodi yang dimainkan terdengar sedih. Tak sengaja Sakura melihat ekspresi Sasori yang beda sekali. Matanya sendu, terlihat sedih.

**DEG**

Jantung Sakura berdegup, ekspresi itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Seseorang yang pernah mengisi hari-harinya, seseorang yang sangat berharga.

Sakura buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. _Itu bukan dia, Sakura. Tapi raut wajahnya itu..._Sakura membatin.

.

.

* * *

Esoknya, Sakura masih saja terlihat tak bersahabat dengan Sasori. Sasori merasa tak enak dengan keadaan itu. Ia ingin sekali akrab dengan semuanya. Hanya dengan Sakura saja ia tak akrab. Ia merasa bersalah walau ia tak tahu apa letak kesalahannya.

"Oke...kalian boleh beristirahat," terdengar suara Sai.

Sasori menghela napas. Lalu berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang tengah duduk di bangku taman seperti biasa dan tengah mencorat-coret sesuatu di atas sketsa. Ia mengambil tempat duduk disebelahnya.

"Hei," sapa Sasori.

Sakura diam. Ia nampak tak ingin menjawab sapaan lelaki berwajah baby face dan bermata hazel ini.

"Kau sedang menggambar? Boleh kulihat?" tanya Sasori.

"Tidak!" ucap Sakura spontan tanpa menoleh pada Sasori.

Sasori menghela napas, "Baiklah…baiklah."

Sasori terdiam sejenak lalu berbicara kembali, "Aku benar-benar bingung oleh sikapmu terhadapku. Seolah-olah aku ini adalah seonggok benda yang tak diinginkan olehmu dengan pandangan kebencian padaku."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

Sasori kembali menghela napas, "Aku tak tahu mengapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku, dan aku tak akan menanyakan alasannya. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Aku benar-benar bingung dan hampir saja aku frustasi memikirkan semua itu. Aku mencoba bersabar atas perlakuanmu terhadapku, tapi kesabaranku pun ada batasnya." Sasori menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan, entah itu wajah pasrah, kesal, marah, bingung, pokonya campur aduk sehingga sangat sulit di artikan.

"Aku meminta maaf padamu. Sungguh-sungguh meminta maaf dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam. Maafkan aku jika aku pernah melakukan sebuah kesalahan padamu, meskipun aku yakin aku tak pernah berbuat salah padamu sekalipun. Kecuali saat itu yang di halte. Tapi aku yakin aku tak bersalah. Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf. Maukah kau memaafkanku? Dan maukah kau mencoba berteman denganku? Itu saja yang aku inginkan."

Sakura terpekur mendengar ucapan Sasori, tak ia sangka bahwa sikapnya yang terkesan dingin dan benci pada Sasori tanpa alasan dapat membuat Sasori seperti itu, bingung, kesal atau apa pun rasa yang dirasakan dalam benak Sasori. Sakura benar-benar merasa kasihan sekaligus bersalah padanya.

"Kau tak usah meminta maaf. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena tiba-tiba membencimu tanpa alasan." ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum manis.

Sasori yang melihatnya menjadi senang, dan beban yang ada di hatinya pun seakan terangkat pergi tertiup angin.

"Jadi, kau mau berteman denganku?" tanya Sasori berharap.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tak mau." jawab Sakura bercanda, lalu ia tertawa melihat raut wajah Sasori yang muram.

Sasori pun ikut tertawa melihat Sakura tertawa.

.

.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari sana ada seseorang yang memerhatikan mereka berdua. Lelaki berambut biru kehitaman yang mencuat ke belakang. Tak berapa lama seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang, bermata lavender menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

"Apa yang nii-san lihat?" tanaya Hinata.

Sasuke masih tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua orang yang kini duduk di bangku taman sembari tertawa. Hinata pun mengikuti arah pandangan lelaki itu.

"Hey, Sasori sepertinya sudah baikan dengan Sakura-chan," ujar gadis berambut indigo itu.

Sasuke masih terdiam.

"Nii-san, mengapa kau diam saja?" tanya Hinata yang merasa diacuhkan oleh kakak sepupunya itu.

Sasuke menoleh pada Hinata, lalu tersenyum simpul, "Hn. Tak apa Hinata."

.

.

Kembali lagi pada Sasori dan Sakura.

"Sakura, ternyata kau lucu juga." gumam Sasori.

"Eh –apa?" tanya Sakura menghentikan tawanya.

"Tidak," ucap Sasori lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Entah mengapa wajahnya terasa memanas.

Tapi yang pasti Sasori belum sadar dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat bersama Sakura. Hari ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan menurut Sasori.

.

.

* * *

"Yah..ini hari terakhir kita disini, kan?" gumam Ino.

"_Si_, kau betah disini, Ino?" tanya Sai.

Ino mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Meskipun kota ini kecil, tapi aku menikmati suasananya."

"Sudahlah, kapan-kapan kita ke sini lagi," ucap Sai sembari mengelus rambut Ino, lalu ia menoleh ke arah belakang, "Ayo semuanya! Kita selesaikan pekerjaan ini."

Yang lain mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi ke tempat lokasi.

Rasanya sayang sekali harus meninggalkan Rosasco secepat ini. Sakura menggambar sesuatu di sketsanya. Ia tampak menghayati aktivitas yang dilakukannya. Mungkin karena hari ini mereka harus meninggalkan kota yang indah tersebut.

Sementara itu mereka tak sadar. Dari jauh terlihat seorang perempuan berambut merah marun menghampiri mereka.

"Bukankah itu, Karin?" tanya Naruto yang melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah marun itu sembari menunjuknya yang sebentar lagi akan sampai di tempat mereka.

Yang lain, kecuali Sakura menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Naruto. Karin -gadis berambut merah marun itu- tersenyum saat sudah berada di depan mereka.

Sai yang pertama kali membuka suara, "Karin, kapan kau pulang? Bukankah kau berada di London?"

Karin tertawa, lalu ia menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terdiam, "Aku mendapat liburan. Lalu aku dengar kalian ada di sini. Jadi aku langsung datang ke sini. Lagipula aku sudah rindu dengan Sasuke-kun," ucapnya sembari tersenyum ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke balas tersenyum manis.

"Sudah, sudah, jika ingin bermesraan jangan di sini. Okay, semuanya, kalian boleh istirahat!" ujar Sai.

Mereka pun beristirahat. Sasori menghampiri Sakura.

"Serius sekali."

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya, "Eh –sudah istirahat ya?" tanyanya.

Sasori tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut Sakura. Sakura cemberut, ia tak suka jika rambutnya diacak-acak.

"Sasori, sudah. Jangan mengacak-acak rambutku!" ujar Sakura kesal.

Sasori tertawa lalu menjauhkan tangannya dari rambut Sakura.

"_Si, sorelina_," ucapnya sembari mengerling pada Sakura.

Sakura mencubit lengan Sasori dan tertawa.

.

.

"Tampaknya mereka dekat," gumam Karin, "Kupikir Sasori itu masih sulit dekat dengan wanita. Tapi –"

Karin tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sementara Sasuke memerhatikan mereka berdua dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Ia tak mendengar apa yang dikatakan Karin. Saat ia melihat Sakura dan Sasori berdua entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa tak suka. Tapi Sasuke membuang jauh-jauh perasaannya itu.

.

.

Langit tampak menamplkan siluet-siluet warna jingga yang indah. Udara berhembus perlahan. Hari sudah petang. Dan tiba waktunya mereka pergi meninggalkan Rosasco. Walau agak berat hati. Tapi mereka harus pergi. Mungkin kapan-kapan mereka akan datang lagi ke sini. Siapa tahu.

.

.

* * *

Sakura dan Ino tiba di apartemen pada malam hari. Benar-benar melelahkan perjalanan Rosasco-Milan. Sampai di kamar. Mereka segera menghempaskan tubuh mereka pada tempat tidur yang empuk. Rasanya nyaman sekali, sampai-sampai tak terasa kedua kelopak mata mereka tertutup karena rasa lelah yang merambah tubuh.

.

.

* * *

Seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik tengah duduk sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Bahunya gemetar. Ia menangis. Lalu seorang anak kecil berambut hitam kebiruan menghampirinya. Anak kecil itu mengusap perlahan kepala wanita paruh baya itu. Lalu wanita paruh baya itu mengangkat wajahnya menatap anak kecil itu dengan mata sembab.

"Sa –Sasuke, Kaa-san takut, Sasuke. Hh..itu –Kaa-san, Kaa-san takut, Sasuke. Takut! Mereka membenci Kaa-san! Mereka ingin membunuh Kaa-san!" ucapnya gemetar.

.

"Ti –tidak! TIDAK! JANGAN MENDEKAT! JANGAN MEMANDANGKU SEPERTI ITU! ARRGGHH!"

.

"Nyonya Mikoto menderita Skizofrenia."

"Ap –apa? Apakah dapat disembuhkan?"

"Dapat sembuh," ujar lelaki berjas putih yang diketahui sebagai dokter, wajahnya datar. "Tetapi kebanyakan orang mempunyai gejala sisa dengan keparahan yang bervariasi. Secara umum 25% individu sembuh sempurna, 40% mengalami kekambuhan, dan 35% mengalami perburukan. Sampai saat ini belum ada metode yang dapat memprediksi siapa yang akan sembuh siapa yang tidak."

.

"Kaa-san! KAA-SAN!"

**DORRRP…**

Suara letusan menggema di ruangan berventilasi tinggi itu. Seorang wanita paruh baya jatuh tersungkur. Tubuhnya tergeletak kaku. Ia telah –mati. Anak kecil itu, berdiri kaku. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Orang yang disayanginya. Kenapa?

.

.

Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia segera duduk tegak. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah-engah. Kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia memegang kepalanya, mencengkeramnya. Kepalanya sakit.

_Mengapa mimpi itu datang lagi? _batinnya.

Ia semakin keras mencengkeram kepalanya. Mimpi itu. Setiap kali mimpi itu datang. Entah mengapa selalu meninggalkan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat di kepala Sasuke. Seperti tertusuk beribu-ribu jarum. Sakit sekali. Sasuke tak dapat menahan rasanya. Ia segera mengulurkan tangannya ke arah obat yang berada di atas meja kecil yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Ia mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat berbentuk tablet itu. Obat penenang. Sasuke meminumnya sekaligus tanpa melihat berapa butir yang ia telan. Lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

* * *

Hinata berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke, ia bermaksud membangunkan Sasuke. Biasanya Kakak sepupunya itu selalu bangun pagi. Tapi hari ini, sudah siang. Sasuke tak kunjung turun. Jadi Hinata bermaksud membangunkannya.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Tetapi tak ada jawaban. Ia ketuk sekali lagi. masih tetap sama. Lalu ia mencoba membuka pintu itu. Ia menekan kenop pintu, dan pintunya ternyata tak dikunci. Suasana kamar terlihat gelap, karena korden kamar masih tertutup. Hinata menyalakan lampu.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak. "NII-SAN!" teriaknya.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Hinata segera menyusul Hinata ke atas. Sampai di kamar Sasuke. Naruto melihat Hinata yang bahunya gemetar. Lalu pandangannya beralih. Ia terbelalak kaget, napasnya tercekat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring lemah dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa.

.

.

* * *

**Per essere continuato.**

**

* * *

**A/N:

Hwua... maafkan Rie telat publish...

Rie lagi sibuk sih..

bagaimana? sudah cukup panjangkah?

typo? eyd? kasih tahu ya...

okay... Recensione tempo per la risposta:

**4ntka4-ch4n:**

diatas udah tahu kan siapa lelaki berambut merah? hehe...

mi dispiace, telat update...

ni dah update...

RnR di nuovo?

**Sakura Haruno 1995:**

prego...^^

mi dispiace telat update.. ni dah update..

siip..lihat aja ya gimana jalan ceritanya...

okay sudah semua...

**grazie mille:**

**Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku, pick-a-doo, Kazuma Big Tomat, zaruko nnd a.n jell, Hikari 'The Princess Blue, Nakamura Kumiko-chan, Just Ana.**

**RnR? please...**

**Arrivederci alla prossima storia.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter sebelumnya:**

Hinata berjalan ke arah kamar Sasuke, ia bermaksud membangunkan Sasuke. Biasanya Kakak sepupunya itu selalu bangun pagi. Tapi hari ini, sudah siang. Sasuke tak kunjung turun. Jadi Hinata bermaksud membangunkannya.

Ia mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Tetapi tak ada jawaban. Ia ketuk sekali lagi. masih tetap sama. Lalu ia mencoba membuka pintu itu. Ia menekan kenop pintu, dan pintunya ternyata tak dikunci. Suasana kamar terlihat gelap, karena kiorden kamar masih tertutup. Hinata menyalakan lampu.

Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak. "NII-SAN!" teriaknya.

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan Hinata segera menyusul Hinata ke atas. Sampai di kamar Sasuke. Naruto melihat Hinata yang bahunya gemetar. Lalu pandangannya beralih. Ia terbelalak kaget, napasnya tercekat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang terbaring lemah dengan mulut mengeluarkan busa.

* * *

**Disclaimer : tau lah siapa. Dari chap pertama udah dicantumin kok!**

**Warning : OOC, alur cepat, typo dan jenis-jenisnya.**

**

* * *

Enjoy yourself!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**###**

Senja di ujung langit menjadi hal yang sangat sedap dipandang dikala kau merasa gundah. Kali ini untuk kesekian kalinya seorang gadis manis berambut sewarna bunga sakura itu menghela napasnya. Ia masih tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Menyanggupi permintaan seseorang yang bahkan belum ia kenali! Well—sebenarnya ia sudah berkenalan, tapi tidak kenal dekat maksudnya.

Beberapa jam yang lalu —bukan. Tetapi, pagi tadi. Hyuuga Hinata, seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo dan bermata amethyst itu mengabarkan Ino dan Sakura bahwa kakak sepupunya itu hampir saja terenggut nyawanya. Tapi untunglah nyawa Sasuke dapat terselamatkan. Dan Hinata memohon dengan sangat pada Sakura untuk memintanya menjaga kakak sepupunya itu. Kenapa pada Sakura? Karena Sai sibuk, Ino tak mau, Naruto dan Hinata sendiri sibuk menyiapkan pesta pernikahannya. Pacarnya? Jangan ditanya, ia sibuk pemotretan. Sasori? Ia juga sedang tak bisa. Yang tersisa hanyalah Sakura. Dan entah darimana ia mau menyanggupi permintaan Hinata.

Ia tak habis pikir. Tapi—ya sudahlah. Hitung-hitung ia berbuat amal.

Sakura menyesap cokelat hangat yang dibuatnya sembari memandang langit senja. Setelah itu ia menaruh kembali mug berisi cokelat hangat yang tinggal terisi setengahnya lagi itu di atas meja dihadapannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri sesosok pria berambut yang mencuat ke belakang yang tengah duduk di sofa di ruang TV.

Ia menghela napas kembali. Dengan ragu ia menghampiri lelaki itu.

"Hm…Sasuke," panggil Sakura ragu-ragu.

Lelaki bernama Sasuke itu menolehkan wajahnya. "Hn?"

"A-a-a-nu…itu—ehm…sekarang waktunya minum obat. Kuperhatikan kau belum makan. Mau kuambilkan makanan?" tawar Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, "Tak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

Sakura menghela napasnya kembali.

_Ha—sabar Sakura. Sabar._ Batinnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu kau dapat memanggilku. Aku ada di kamar," ucap Sakura sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam.

Ya, Sakura selama tiga hari ini menginap di rumah Sasuke. Awalnya Sasuke menolak dengan keras untuk dijaga. Tapi lambat laun ia pasrah membiarkan Sakura untuk menemaninya selama tiga hari. Meskipun dengan setengah hati.

.

.

* * *

Dewi malam telah menampakkan dirinya. Angin berhembus sedang —tidak terlalu kencang dan tidak terlalu lambat.

Sasuke duduk di balkon memandang langit. Pikirannya menerawang, membawanya pada kenangan masa lalu yang menyakitkan. Kenangan yang tak ingin diingatnya lagi. Kenangan yang sekarang tiba-tiba muncul kembali menyusup pada sela-sela mimpinya.

Ia menengadah. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah harmonika. Ia menghela napasnya. Lalu dengan mata terpejam ia memainkan harmonika tersebut dengan segenap hatinya.

.

.

Sakura tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia lalu beranjak dari tidurnya dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

Saat ia melintasi balkon, langkahnya terhenti. Sebuah lantunan melodi yang menyesakkan dadanya membuatnya tertarik. Dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk, ia menghampiri sumber suara. Dan yang didapatinya adalah sesosok lelaki tampan tengah duduk di ayunan yang seperti sofa yang berada di balkon teras luar tengah memainkan sebuah harmonika.

Entah apa yang membuat langkahnya untuk terus menghampirinya. Dan kini sampailah Sakura berdiri di samping Sasuke yang masih memainkan harmonikanya dengan mata terpejam.

Saat mendengar lantunan melodi itu. Rasanya sesak di dada. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mencengkeram erat dadanya sehingga ia sulit bernapas. Tapi di lain nada, melodi itu membuatnya terasa damai sekaligus merasakan kesedihan.

Tanpa disadarinya, air mata terjatuh dari iris emeraldnya. Sakura mencengkeram dadanya erat. Perasaanya seperti diaduk-aduk.

Setelah beberapa menit lantunan harmonika itu berhenti. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang terdengar agak parau.

"A—maafkan aku. Maaf. Hanya saja entah mengapa saat mendengar kau memainkan harmonika itu, rasanya aku ingin menangis. Kesedihan yang mendalam tetapi juga sebuah pengharapan yang besar. Itu yang kurasakan," sahut Sakura sembari menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Hn. Duduk?" tanya Sasuke sembari menggeser duduknya.

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya bingung, tanpa bertanya kebingungannya ia duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ehm—mengapa malam-malam begini kau belum tertidur?" tanya Sakura.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu, kau juga mengapa?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tertidur. Hanya saja entah mengapa aku terbangun. Lalu aku mendengar suara harmonika. Dan ya—aku sampai di sini," ucap Sakura sembari mengangkat bahunya. Matanya menatap pada dewi malam yang berada di peraduannya.

"Hn. Aku tak bisa tidur," ucap Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Hm—boleh aku meminta kau memainkan harmonikanya lagi? Aku ingin bernyanyi," pinta Sakura. Melihat Sasuke hanya terdiam ia jadi tak enak. "Ah—maaf jika aku seenaknya. Tak mau juga tak apa kok! _Mi dispiace_."

"Boleh saja. Mau lagu apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Pertanyaan ini sontak membuat Sakura agak kaget dan err—gugup. Hei, ia juga tak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba ia jadi gugup begini.

"Ehm—biar kupikirkan," ucap Sakura sembari memikirkan lagu apa. Setelah itu ia tersenyum senang. "Iris? Bagaimana?"

"Hn." Sasuke meniup harmonikanya matanya menerawang menatap langit malam.

Sementara Sakura bersiap-siap untuk membuka suaranya dengan detak jantung yang tak beraturan. Ia memejamkan matanya, mencoba berkonsentrasi.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you —'Cause I know that you feel me somehow... You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be —and I don't want to go home right now… And all I can taste is this moment —All I can breathe is your life… 'Cause sooner or later it's over —I just don't want to miss you toninght—"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Merasakan suara Sakura yang begitu indah hinggap di telinganya. Nyayian yang penuh perasaan. Ia membuka kelopak matanya mencoba menatap Sakura.

"—And I don't want the world to see me… 'Cause I don't think that they'd understand—"

Saat itu —saat Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura yang tengah terpejam dan mendongak ke arah langit. Sasuke terpana, wajah Sakura yang bersinar karena terpaan bias sinar sang dewi malam begitu memukau. Helaian rambut Sakura yang tertiup melambai menerpa wajah putihnya. Entahlah, Sasuke merasa tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Degup jantungnya tak beraturan. Masih tetap memainkan harmonikanya ia memandangi Sakura yang berkilau di matanya.

"—When everything's made to be broken… I just want you to know who I am…"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dan memejamkan kembali matanya. Mendengarkan penuh cermat suara merdu Sakura.

Malam ini adalah malam penuh bintang dan dewi malam yang membulat sempurna. Dengan lantunan harmonika dan nyanyian merdu —mereka berdua. Masing-masing merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Bagai ada seseorang yang menorehkan sebuah warna baru pada hati mereka. Mereka merasakan sebuah rasa nyaman yang berbeda dari biasanya. Rasa yang membuat mereka berubah. Membawa mereka menjadi dekat.

Ya…akhirnya malam itu mereka menghabiskan malamnya menatap bulan dengan lantunan melodi dan nyanyian merdu.

Sakura membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Dan Sasuke menurunkan harmonikanya. Mereka saling berpandangan. Memandang satu sama lain dan merasakan sesautu perasaan yang penuh emosi. Yang satu bagai terhisap oleh kelamnya obsidian bagai langit malam yang hitam dan yang satu tenggelam dalam indahnya binar emerald sang dewi. Rasa rindu yang menyapa bagaikan mereka baru bertemu setelah berjuta-juta hari. Entahlah —mereka bagai merasakan seseorang yang dahulu hilang kini telah kembali. Perasaan yang berbeda. Perasaan yang bagai melengkapi sebuah slide kosong didiri mereka. Lama mereka berpandangan dengan intens. Menahan napas satu sama lain.

Bagai tersentak sesuatu, mereka segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Merasakan degup jantung yang berpacu cepat, wajah yang bersemu, serta sebuah senyuman kecil yang memuaskan.

Tapi mereka tak menyadarinya. Perasaan itu —tepatnya seperti menyangkal. Ya, pura-pura itu lebih cocok.

Meskipun begitu setidaknya mereka tetap merasakan sedikit 'rasa' itu. Semoga. Dan harapkan saja itu terjadi. Karena mungkin esok hari mungkin akan berubah. Meskipun bukan esok, mengkin esok harinya lagi, esoknya, esoknya, esoknya, dan seterusnya.

* * *

**Per essere continuato.**

* * *

Ampun...maafkan Rie...maaf...baru bisa update sekarang. Biasalah sok sibuk +dikeroyok+ hm... masihkah ada yang menunggu update-an fict ini? Rie harap ada. Ah...maaf jika ini kurang memuaskan kalian. Oh...ada lagi, mulai tanggal 8 desember Rie mau semi-hiatus sampe ulangan semester selesai. Jadi maaf kalo yang nunggu lanjutan fictnya agak lama. +yang ini juga lama+. Ah...sudah berapa bulan fict ini terabaikan? Entahlah...yang Luna Rossa akan Rie update setelah semesteran. Do'akan ya... jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan Review jika berkenan. Yo! +daripada di damprat+

**grazie mille buat yg udah review chap 4:**

**Kazuma B'tomat, ylandhauchiha, Miss Uchiwa 'Tsuki-Chan, 4ntk4-ch4n, Kagurazaka Suzuran, thia, Nakamura Kumiko-chan.**

**R E V I E W ? ?**


End file.
